Knock Knock Knock
by s n u c k
Summary: [au - oneshot - cloudaeris] It started off as a simple trip to a party. But a serial killer has to mess up everything. [short'n'shivery!]


Alrighty. Here's my horrible thingy about a horror fanfiction. ; I used a very un-realistic type of badguy, but the characters and the rest is pretty damn believable. So, bear with me. I contemplating using other games/anime for this, but the best characters fell on Cloud and Aeris! Because they're so damn gullible! Alrighty, here we go.

**Warnings:** Not much... language, a little fluffy stuff, OOCness and a character death

**Disclaimer:** This story is a popular urban legend. The characters/game Final Fantasy 7 doesn't belong to me either. I own... my spiffy anarchy wristband and that's about it.

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

A thick fog was cast over the mountainous back country of Shinra City. An old Ford truck's headlights were really the only thing that could be made out. Inside sat two teens, relatively lost. Cloud gave a warm smile to his girlfriend Aeris, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"I can't believe this! Your truck is dying, Cloud!" said Aeris, her eyes shimmering with annoyance. The truck was barely just revving along down the dirt road, and they were still a good twenty minutes away from their friend Sephiroth's country club. "We're going to be late for the dance."

The two had been anticipating the Halloween dance for a while. Sephiroth always threw huge bashes that ended up with a bunch of drunk teens stealing the neighbor's goose or something equivalently stupid. It was always tons of fun for the sober Aeris and Sephiroth to watch, too. Cloud usually ended up getting drunk with the rest of them.

Aeris fidgeted slightly in her long gown. Making the dress used a lot of time and material, and now she regretted dressing so heavily. She was steaming in the small truck. She had dressed up as Snow White for the party. She dressed up as a princess every year; she was really the type. The brunette woman was kind natured and did come off as enchanting as a princess. Her boyfriend Cloud on the other hand was the rambunctious, loud guy that talked to everyone. He was also a complete health nut and had decided to dress up as a jogger; which wasn't even dressing up for him. He always wore that grey suit with his worn out Nike's. Aeris was angry at him for not trying to dress up.

It had been a few minutes since Aeris had complained, so she did yet again. "Cloud, can I put on some music? The silence is kind of boring, ne?" Cloud nodded, and the brunette girl reached for the player.

"Uh, the radio. My CD player is busted," said Cloud, sheepishly grinning. Aeris sighed, clicking the button to turn on the radio. She surfed through several waves of static, complaining about how everything in the stupid car was busted. She finally reached something that wasn't static, but it was equally bad. The local news station.

-A convicted criminal entitled 'The Hangman' has escaped the local jail and we now suspect he's roaming the mountainous ranges on the outskirts of town. He is VERY dangerous and anyone should repor...-

The last sentence faded into static as Cloud's truck began to slow down. The teen sighed, rolling the truck off into a ditch so no unsuspecting drivers would come roaring down the street and into his vehicle. It was a fairly rural area where he stopped, trees hanging over the truck almost as if trying to intimidate the thing. The blonde teen began to bark out curses as he failed in trying to start the truck again. "Stupid battery died" muttered Cloud, finally leaning back in his seat and whacking the steering wheel. Aeris was still slightly in shock from listening to the news. The mountainous ranges on the outskirts of town was directly where they were.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be stuck in this car for the rest of the night while some crazy guy with a rope is out and about, looking for victims!" proclaimed Aeris, moving herself closer to Cloud. Damn, it was hard to move in that dress.

"I could always jog to Sephiroth's. That way I could borrow a car from him and drive back here to pick you u-"

"There's no way you're leaving me in this car alone, Cloud," said Aeris, latching herself to Cloud's arm. Cloud sighed, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"I don't think you can jog with me to the club in that dress," muttered Cloud. Aeris fumed, her lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout.

"Yeah, but there's a scary serial killer on the loose. If he sees me, then I'm doomed!" Cloud finally sighed.

"Tell you what. If it makes you feel better you can hide in the backseat and put that blanket over your body. He'll just think this is an abandoned truck if he happens to come by," said Cloud. Aeris nodded with a little hesitation.

"But how will I know it's you when you come?" said Aeris, as Cloud began to open his door. Cloud put his fist up to the metallic green metal on the outer-side of the car and rapped on it three times.

"When I come I'll knock on the car three times like that. That way, you'll know it's me," said Cloud. Aeris nodded, leaning foreward to give her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before he went jogging off into the fog. Aeris slammed Cloud's door and locked it before quickly hopping into the back of the cabin. She lay down on the backseat, pulling the plaid blanket over herself to remain in hiding.

It must have been twenty minutes before Aeris even heard a sound. It was a small crunch of branches. Half of the girl wanted to jump up and greet Cloud, but then she remembered that the Hangman was still on the loose. So she stayed put under the musty old blanket of Cloud's (how long was it since he washed it?) and prayed that her beloved would come back soon and whisk her away to the party. And that's when she heard it.

_Knock..._

Aeris nearly grinned. He was back. But she dare not look up until he knocked two more times. She could feel through the slightly opened window a light breeze was passing by the area. It would finally get away that stupid fog.

_Knock..._

Aeris' mind pleaded for one more knock. That was what would end this stupid nightmare, and they could go to the party and forget this whole predicament.

_Knock..._

Her thin hand went up to lift off the blanket, the joy nearly leaping off of her. But something stopped her dead.

_Knock..._

Didn't Cloud say he was only going to knock three times? She pushed the blanket up over her hair a little bit more, the panic already arising in her chest. Was the Hangman trying to get into the truck? Was she doomed? Was her fate to be hanging by the neck from the limb of a tree?

_Knock..._

The familiar sound went on longer. Aeris counted the number of times the sound hit on the car. She couldn't help herself from lulling in and out of sleep, though. She must have been waiting forever.

_Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock..._

The brunette was awakened by the familiar shout of Sephiroth, the talking of policemen and the horrendous cries of ambulance sirens louder than all. Aeris sat up from her place in back of the car, facing the road. A few cop cars and a single ambulance had gathered. Sephiroth was infront of everything, looking as though he had seen a ghost. The blanket fell down into Aeris' lap and the passenger door of the truck was opened. The disoriented girl looked around for an explanation.

"What happened? Where's Cloud?" she said, crawling into the front seat. Sephiroth was the one who helped her out of the car. He looked completely shocked, still.

"Aeris, just go to the police car. Don't look back," said Sephiroth, one hand clamped tightly on the frail girl's arm.

"Why not?" said Aeris, immediately swinging her head back. She nearly collapsed right there.

Hanging from the limb of a large pine tree was a blonde haired teen wearing grey sweatpants. A Nike clad foot hit against the side of the truck with each gust of wind.

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

* * *

I'm a sadistic asshole. :D 

Yeah, so there's the story. ; Reviews are appreciated. Expect another one similar to this involving a dog, a killer and saliva! Toodles!

(This story was wrote while eating instant Ramen and listening to the song Dead Disco by Metric. Both good.)


End file.
